30 Days of Love
by Chikara Az
Summary: Cinta selalu memenuhi mereka setiap harinya. / Kumpulan drabble untuk menyelesaikan 30 Days OTP Challenge! ShinKono because my OTP is ShinKono yes. Warning inside. Don't like don't read!
1. Day 1 : Holding Hands

**30 Days of Love**

A Kagerou Project / Mekakucity Actors fanfiction by Chikara Az

KagePro / MekakuCA © Jin

This fanfiction © Me

**Rating** : T

**Warning** : ShinKono, possibly (very) OOC, slash/BL/sho-ai dan semacamnya, kumpulan drabble, dibuat untuk memenuhi OTP Challenge dan mendorong diri untuk terus menulis- /ngek, genrenya bermacam-macam tiap chapter, rating bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu

**FYI** : Settingnya sesudah mereka mengalami insiden Kagerou Daze, jadi bisa dibilang setelah KagePro tamat gitu. Tapi Konoha tidak berubah kembali menjadi Haruka. Setiap chapter setting waktunya seperti itu, namun ceritanya tidak berhubungan satu sama lain, jadi bisa dibaca secara terpisah ^^

Iya saya emang ga pinter bikin judul /crais

Enjoy~

.

**Day 1 : Holding Hands, ShinKono**

.

Walaupun waktu menunjukkan tengah hari, bukan terik sang mentari yang menyengat orang-orang, tetapi rasa dingin yang disebarkan benda-benda lembut yang melayang turun dari langit. Benda berwarna putih itu turun perlahan, kemudian mendarat di berbagai tempat : atap rumah, mobil-mobil, kepala dan pundak orang-orang, juga jalanan. Benda lembut yang juga membuat permukaan yang mereka hinggapi perlahan memutih. Benda itu juga jatuh di kepala seorang lelaki bermata merah yang berjalan bersama seseorang yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya. Antara rambut lelaki dan benda itu, susah membedakannya.

Sekalipun sudah mengenakan syal hijau tebal dan dua lapis sweater, Konoha tetap merasa kedinginan. Nafasnya yang hangat berubah menjadi uap begitu menyentuh udara yang dingin. Sambil berjalan, ia menggosokkan kedua tangannya yang telanjang satu sama lain, mencari kehangatan. Wajah yang biasanya pucat itu memerah karena suhu yang rendah.

Sementara orang yang berjalan dengannya, Shintarou Kisaragi, terlihat baik-baik saja walau hanya mengenakan sebuah sweater dan mantel untuk menghangatkan diri. Wajah Shintarou tidak semerah sahabatnya. Lelaki itu menenteng sebuah bungkusan berisi barang-barang yang rencananya akan menjadi hadiah untuk teman-temannya di Natal nanti. Memang Natal masih dua minggu lagi, namun dia ingin membeli hadiah lebih awal. Lagipula dia baru saja mendapatkan uang honor atas lagu-lagu yang ia buat, jadi untuk apa disia-siakan.

Shintarou sengaja mengajak Konoha ikut berbelanja bersamanya, mengingat Konoha sama sekali belum pernah ke tempat-tempat seperti itu. Sejak ia bergabung dengan Mekakushi Dan, tampak jelas kalau Konoha tidak mengetahui banyak hal tentang dunia luar, jadi Shintarou ingin mengajaknya ke berbagai tempat. Lagipula, dia jarang kencan dengan Konoha hanya berdua, biasanya diganggu oleh anggota Mekakushi Dan lainnya.

Ya, setelah insiden Kagerou Daze beberapa waktu lalu, Shintarou mengajak Konoha untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Ia menyadari kalau rasa cinta yang pernah padam karena jatuhnya seorang gadis itu hinggap lagi di hatinya ketika bertemu Konoha. Dan, ya, Konoha tidak terlalu mengerti soal perasaan ini, namun dia juga merasa sangat nyaman dan ingin terus bersama Shintarou, jadi Konoha pun menerimanya.

Shintarou tahu kalau lelaki yang kini menjadi kekasihnya itu dulu adalah kakak kelasnya di SMA, namun Shintarou juga tahu kalau dia orang yang berbeda. Memang, Konoha telah mengingat saat-saat ketika dia masih menjadi Haruka, tapi bukan berarti Konoha bisa kembali menjadi Haruka. Setelah insiden itu, Konoha masih sama dengan Konoha yang pertama dia kenal, polos, berambut putih, bermata merah. Dia bisa saja menjadi Haruka lagi kalau dia mau, namun entah kenapa dia menolak tawaran itu dari medusa yang membuat dunia yang terus terulang tempat para anggota Dan mendapat kekuatan matanya.

Semua anggota Mekakushi Dan masih memiliki kekuatan mata itu, mungkin disebabkan karena mereka gagal mengembalikan orang-orang yang terjebak di sana dan menghancurkan dunia itu. Tapi, kekuatan mata itu semakin bisa mereka kendalikan, dan mereka jarang menggunakannya lagi. Terkecuali Ene, yang kehilangan kekuatan matanya supaya bisa kembali menjadi Takane. Kini Takane tinggal bersama keluarga Kisaragi, bersama Konoha juga, karena nenek Takane ternyata sudah meninggal dan Konoha tidak punya tempat untuk pulang.

Kini, semuanya menjalani kehidupan yang biasa. Marry ikut bersama Kido, Kano, dan Seto untuk tinggal di markas mereka. Hibiya pulang ke kampung halamannya, dan Takane, Konoha, Momo, dan Shintarou tinggal bersama Ibunya di kediaman Kisaragi. Sesekali, mereka semua akan berkumpul lagi di markas, atau yang lainnya yang akan mengunjungi kediaman Kisaragi.

Shintarou menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghapus pikiran-pikiran tentang bagaimana semuanya bisa menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Dua musim telah berlalu sejak pertemuan pertama mereka di Mekakushi Dan, jadi semuanya terasa sangat cepat baginya.

Lelaki bermarga Kisaragi itu melirik kekasihnya. Konoha sedang menggosokkan kedua tangannya, mencari kehangatan. Shintarou mengernyitkan dahi.

"Memangnya sedingin itu?" dia bersuara setelah mereka berjalan tanpa saling bicara selama beberapa saat. Konoha menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah memerah, dan detak jantung Shintarou berhenti selama beberapa detik. Kok manis ya.

"Euh, iya... ngh..." Konoha menjawab seadanya sebelum kembali menggosokkan tangannya.

Padahal Konoha kan android, kenapa bisa sangat sensitif begitu? Atau memang _karena_ dia androidlah dia jadi sensitif? Saat musim panas lalu juga Konoha pernah pingsan ketika mereka berjalan dari markas ke kediaman Kisaragi. Saat itu panasnya sangat tinggi sehingga bisa menyebabkan beberapa orang mimisan. Shintarou sendiri masih merasa bangga hingga sekarang karena dia masih bertahan dan menggendong (tepatnya menyeret) Konoha pulang hari itu. Padahal dia adalah seorang mantan HikkiNEET.

Shintarou memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke saku mantel yang ia kenakan, dan ia baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau tidak memakai sarung tangan, Konoha?"

Sang android tertegun. Ia memandang Shintarou selama beberapa saat seolah Shintarou sudah memberikan ide terbrilian yang pernah ia dengar. Kemudian, dengan polosnya Konoha menggeleng.

"Lah? Pantas saja!" kata Shintarou sambil menepuk dahi.

"Tidak punya... mm... sarung tangan... sshh..."

Konoha mendesis, kelihatannya ia sangat kedinginan hingga sulit bicara. Shintarou memutar otaknya mencari solusi. Sebuah ide akhirnya melintasi kepalanya, namun ide tersebut termasuk agak memalukan.

'_Ah, memangnya kenapa? Dia kan kekasihku sekarang. Kalau orang-orang liat ya masa bodoh.'_ Shintarou meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Shintarou berhenti melangkah, membiarkan Konoha yang tak menyadari berjalan duluan. Ia menurunkan kantong belanjaan berisi bermacam hadiah dan melepas sarung tangan sebelah kanannya.

"Sh—hss, Shintarou...?" suara serak Konoha terdengar. Rupanya ia sudah menyadari kalau Shintarou tertinggal beberapa langkah darinya.

"Tuh, pakai."

Pria berambut gelap itu melempar sarung tangan yang baru saja ia lepaskan pada Konoha, yang menangkapnya dengan cekatan. Bingung, Konoha memakainya di tangan kanannya. Ia merasa sedikit hangat.

"Nah. Bagus."

Ia berusaha terlihat _cool_, namun jantungnya tetap berdegup kencang. Shintarou mengambil kembali belanjaannya, lalu melangkah mendekati Konoha dan menangkap tangan kiri sang android yang telanjang di genggaman tangan kanannya. Konoha mengeluarkan suara pekikan kecil, kaget.

"Eh? Kenapa...?"

"Hangat kan?"

Wajah Konoha memerah lagi, namun Shintarou yakin penyebabnya bukan suhu yang dingin ini.

Perlahan, Konoha mengangguk. Shintarou menyeringai, walau masih merasa salah tingkah. Dia pun memasukkan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Konoha ke saku mantelnya. Konoha harus mendekati Shintarou karena itu, tapi ia tidak protes.

"Um, keliatan orang-orang..." katanya pelan sambil menunduk, memandang tangannya yang terperangkap di saku mantel Shintarou.

"Tak apa-apa. Biar kelihatan gitu kalau kau kekasihku." Shintarou berkata dengan sok kalemnya, padahal dia merasa grogi tingkat nasional.

"Mm..." Konoha menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Lagipula rasanya tidak buruk. Hangat."

"Kalau mau lebih hangat nanti di rumah. Ayo pelukan di dekat pemanas."

Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Shintarou tanpa bisa dicegah. Sang mantan HikkiNEET merasakan tangan Konoha menegang di genggamannya, namun hanya sesaat. Ketika ia menoleh, wajah Konoha sudah merah padam. Mati-matian Shintarou menahan diri untuk tidak menciumnya di tempat.

"Uh, boleh..." suara Konoha pelan, namun Shintarou bisa mendengarnya. Dia pun menyeringai dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Konoha.

Terkadang suhu dingin yang ditebarkan benda putih nan lembut itu tidak terlalu buruk juga.

**~ Day One, FIN ~**

A / N :

Ini apa... /terjunbebas

Kalian tahu kah 30 Days OTP Challenge-nya DA? Nah, saya ingin membuatnya, tapi dalam bentuk fanfic *grin* karena saya kalau menggambar itu harus sesuai _mood_. Nulis baru bisa dipaksa /ngek

Walaupun temanya memang 30 Days, tapi saya tidak yakin bisa menulis drabble sehari sekali /ming. Jadi kemungkinan seri ini bakal diupdate sesuai _mood_ juga- /ditimpuk.

Oya, saya juga mau berterimakasih untuk yang sudah ngereview fanfic pertama saya, "A Question From Konoha'! Maaf saya gak balas satu-satu karena saya bingung mau balasnya seperti apa /lah. Yang jelas, saya senang sekali bisa membaca review kalian dan gak menyangka fanfic pertama saya itu disambut hangat di sini ;w; Sekali lagi_, hontou ni arigatou gozaimashita_!

Ada lagi nih, Day 2 saya aplod bersamaan! Jadi kalian bisa membacanya sekarang—kalau mau. Karena kebetulan saya mengerjakan Day 1 kemarin dan Day 2 baru saya bereskan beberapa jam lalu~ Hehe. Jadi bagi yang berminat silahkan baca! ^^


	2. Day 2 : Cuddling Somewhere

**30 Days of Love**

A Kagerou Project / Mekakucity Actors fanfiction by Chikara Az

KagePro / MekakuCA © Jin

This fanfiction © Me

**Rating** : T

**Warning** : ShinKono, possibly (very) OOC, slash/BL/sho-ai dan semacamnya, kumpulan drabble, dibuat untuk memenuhi OTP Challenge dan mendorong diri untuk terus menulis- /ngek, genrenya bermacam-macam tiap chapter, rating bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu

**FYI** : Settingnya sesudah mereka mengalami insiden Kagerou Daze, jadi bisa dibilang setelah KagePro tamat gitu. Tapi Konoha tidak berubah kembali menjadi Haruka. Setiap chapter setting waktunya seperti itu, namun ceritanya tidak berhubungan satu sama lain, jadi bisa dibaca secara terpisah ^^

Iya saya emang ga pinter bikin judul /crais

Enjoy~

.

**Day 2 : Cuddling Somewhere**

.

Sinar matahari yang membias melalui jendela membuat ruangan kelas yang hanya diisi dua orang itu tak terlalu gelap lagi sekalipun lampu tidak dinyalakan. Angin sore juga berhembus dari jendela yang terbuka, membuai lembut sepasang insan yang untuk beberapa alasan masih ada di sekolah. Suasana hening, tidak ada yang angkat bicara di antara mereka berdua.

Shintarou Kisaragi menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah telapak tangan. Memandang suasana sore hari melalui jendela yang terbuka di sampingnya. Sekolah sama sekali kosong, hanya ada dirinya dan gadis bersyal merah yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Gadis itu sedang menulis dengan serius, sepertinya belajar untuk tes besok. Shintarou tidak repot-repot belajar karena ia pasti bisa mengerjakan tes itu dengan mudah, seperti biasanya.

Tinggal beberapa jam lagi, matahari akan tenggelam, dan tugasnya menerangi langit digantikan oleh sinar redup bulan. Shintarou tahu kalau dia harus segera pulang atau Ibunya akan menghujaminya dengan berbagai dampratan begitu ia tiba di rumah, namun entah kenapa dia malas sekali untuk sekedar bangkit dan berjalan pulang. Lagipula gadis di sampingnya, dengan siapa ia biasanya pulang bersama, pun tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan segera meninggalkan kelas.

"Shintarou-_kun_."

Dia mendengar suara lembut khas gadis itu memanggilnya, dan ia pun menoleh. Sang gadis sudah menghentikan gerakannya menulis dan menaruh pulpen di meja, di samping bukunya. Pandangan mereka bertemu, sang gadis memasang senyum lembut seperti biasanya.

"Apa? Ada yang tidak kau mengerti?"

Gadis bersyal merah itu menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"Shintarou-_kun_, apa kau tahu...

"..._kenapa_ aku meninggal?"

"H-hah?"

Syal merah yang digunakan gadis itu tiba-tiba memanjang bagai ular, meliuk-liuk menuju dirinya. Shintarou memekik ketika syal aneh itu melilit tubuhnya erat-erat dan mencekiknya. Kehangatan sinar matahari sore digantikan udara dingin mencekam yang sepertinya dihasilkan oleh sang gadis.

"A-aya—UKH!" kata-kata Shintarou tertahan ketika syal itu juga menutup mulut dan hidungnya, menahannya dari bernafas. Tapi matanya yang tidak ditutupi syal itu bisa melihat gadis di depannya yang masih tersenyum lembut.

Gadis itu membuka mulut, dan untuk beberapa alasan, yang Shintarou dengar adalah suara hujan ketika bibir gadis itu berbicara lagi.

.

.

Shintarou membuka matanya lebar-lebar dengan napas terengah. Untuk beberapa saat dia mengira kalau dirinya masih dililit oleh syal merah, namun kesadaran menamparnya sehingga pikirannya mulai terarah.

Rupanya tadi itu mimpi. Namun udara dingin masih terasa. Ketika Shintarou melancarkan pandangan ke segala arah tanpa bergerak dari posisinya yang terbaring, ia menyadari kalau hujan sedang turun deras di luar sana. Dan rupanya rasa tercekik yang dia alami di mimpi itu disebabkan oleh pelukan erat seorang android di sampingnya.

Dia memang sering bermimpi aneh, tapi mimpi tadi itu termasuk mimpi paling aneh yang pernah ia alami.

Aroma hujan tercium dari jendela yang tidak sepenuhnya tertutup, bercampur dengan aroma kamar Shintarou dan aroma menyenangkan yang menguar dari tubuh di sampingnya, dan Shintarou menyukai aroma tersebut. Ia melirik jam di dinding yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi.

Shintarou berusaha melepaskan pelukan erat android di sampingnya karena dia merasa lapar. Rencananya dia akan turun dan mengambil sarapan untuk dua orang, lalu kembali ke kamarnya. Namun melepas pelukan sang android bukanlah perkara mudah.

Sungguh, ia tidak ingin membangunkan sosok di sampingnya, karena sosok itu terlihat begitu pulas dan wajahnya sangat manis saat tidur. Tapi apa boleh buat, gerakan saja tidak akan cukup untuk membuat dia terlepas dari pelukan-super-erat sang android.

"Konoha, bangun. Sudah pagi." Dia pun bersuara.

Sekali, tidak ada reaksi. Shintarou mengulangi ucapannya hingga tiga kali, barulah sosok bersurai putih itu membuka matanya perlahan, menampilkan manik rubi yang sangat enak dipandang. Namun dengan cepat mata itu tertutup kembali.

"Oy, Konoha."

"Ngantuk. Dingin." Suara Konoha tak jelas. Dia malah mengeratkan pelukannya dan menempelkan dahinya di dada Shintarou.

"Konoha, hey, uh..." Shintarou menyukai rasa tergelitik yang dihasilkan hembusan napas hangat Konoha di dadanya, namun tetap saja dia harus melepaskan diri. Taruhannya adalah napasnya sendiri yang akan menciut dan hilang. Atau dirinya akan mati kelaparan. Well, itu memang berlebihan, tapi Shintarou senang memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan.

Konoha mengerang keras ketika Shintarou akhirnya berhasil melepaskan pelukannya karena sebuah keajaiban. Shintarou menyeringai saat ia melihat wajah mengantuk Konoha yang merajuk, kesal.

"Pakailah selimut dulu kalau ingin menghangatkan diri. Aku segera kembali." Katanya sambil melempar selimut yang menganggur semalam tadi. Soalnya baik dia maupun Konoha langsung tidur tanpa ba bi bu tadi malam. Hari Minggu kemarin, mereka diajak berjalan-jalan oleh anggota Mekakushi Dan yang lain ke taman rekreasi yang pernah mereka kunjungi beberapa waktu lalu (tapi itu kunjungan pertama bagi Konoha dan Hibiya), lalu pulang larut dan merasa super lelah. Konoha memutuskan untuk bermalam di rumah Shintarou alih-ailh di markas Mekakushi Dan. Setelah melepas kaos luarnya yang berwarna putih, ban leher (Konoha), dan jersey merahnya (Shintarou), keduanya terlelap dengan posisi Konoha membelakangi Shintarou. Dan pasti ketika masih tidur Konoha berbalik dan memeluknya.

Shintarou baru sadar kalau suhunya memang lumayan dingin ketika ia bangkit dari ranjang. Jauh lebih dingin ketika ia masih berada dalam pelukan sang android. Pantas Konoha terlihat begitu kesal saat ia melepas pelukannya.

Ketika Shintarou turun dan memasuki dapur, ia melihat adiknya sedang memasak roti panggang untuk sarapan seorang diri. Gadis SMA itu sudah mengenakan seragamnya dan bahkan tas pun sudah ia kaitkan di bahunya, menandakan dia akan segera pergi begitu selesai makan.

"Momo? Tumben kau baru mau berangkat sekarang?" ujar Shintarou sambil meraih tiga buah gelas kosong dan membuka kulkas. "Ibu sudah pergi ya? Buatkan roti untukku dan Konoha juga ya, nanti susunya kusiapkan untukmu."

"Aku bangun kesiangan. Ya, Ibu sudah pergi kerja." Ujar Momo. Suaranya terdengar kesal. Pasti ia juga kelelahan karena kemarin. "_Onii-chan_, aku mau jus saja."

Shintarou nyengir ketika ia meraih kotak susu dan jus jeruk dari kulkas. "Kau kan sudah bisa mengendalikan kekuatan matamu sekarang, jadi tidak masalah."

"Tapi tetap saja. perjalanan dari sini ke sekolah kan tidak sebentar. Mana sekarang hujan deras lagi." Kata Momo ketus. Ketika ia selesai membuat rotinya, ia menyodorkan dua piring pada sang kakak. Sebagai gantinya, Shintarou memberikan segelas jus jeruk padanya. "Kau sih enak, _Onii-chan_. Pagi-pagi dingin begini bisa tidur sambil berpelukan dengan kekasihmu. Tidak terpikir untuk bekerja?"

Shintarou merasakan wajahnya memerah dan meringis akan kalimat terakhir Momo. Topik "bekerja" selalu sensitif baginya. "Tidak tahu sih. Dan lagian, siapa suruh kau tidak segera mencari pacar."

"Tidak kepikiran untuk melepas jabatan 'NEET'-mu? Sayang sekali." Lanjut Momo. Gadis itu bisa berkata dengan pedas tanpa ia sadari ketika sedang bad mood. Walau begitu, wajahnya agak memerah mendengar sindiran sang kakak, tapi dia tak menggubrisnya. "Sudah, sana cepat ke atas lagi. Konoha-_san_ menunggu tuh."

"Ah ya, aku tahu." Jawab Shintarou. Ia menata sarapannya di baki untuk membawanya ke atas. "Kalau begitu aku duluan ya, Momo."

.

.

Saat Shintarou membuka pintu kamarnya, ia merasa panik ketika hanya menemukan buntalan selimut di ranjangnya. Sejenak ia mengira kemungkinan terburuk kalau Konoha pergi tanpa pamit, namun beberapa detik kemudian dia menyadari kalau Konoha masih ada. Ya, Konoha pasti ada di dalam buntalan selimut itu.

Menghela napas lega, Shintarou memasuki dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia mendekati ranjang dan menaruh baki di atas meja kecil tak jauh dari tempat Konoha terbaring. Sepertinya android yang baru beberapa minggu ini resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu masih merajuk. Dan saat itulah Shintarou merasa kekasihnya adalah lelaki terimut di dunia. Padahal ada kemungkinan Konoha menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya seperti itu karena suhu dingin yang disebabkan hujan yang turun deras di luar.

"Konoha? Apa kau lapar?"

Hening selama sesaat, sebelum suara Konoha yang dibuat ketus terdengar. "Gak lapar kok. Dingin malah."

Suara hujan memang agak keras, namun bunyi perut Konoha yang belum diisi cukup nyaring untuk didengar Shintarou, membuatnya mendengus geli.

"Aku tahu kau lapar, ayo makan. Aku bawa sarapan."

Akhirnya Konoha melepaskan selimut yang tadi menutupi tubuhnya. Wajah Konoha memerah, kemungkinan besar karena malu. Shintarou tersenyum dan menyodorkan sepiring roti panggang pada kekasihnya itu.

"Kami hanya mempunyai susu dingin, tak apa-apa ya?"

Konoha menggangguk pelan ketika ia melahap rotinya. Shintarou mengambil roti bagiannya dan duduk di samping Konoha, memakannya dalam diam. Sesekali melirik ke arah kekasihnya yang sama diamnya seperti dirinya.

Konoha sudah menghabiskan rotinya ketika Shintarou baru memakan setengah bagian rotinya sendiri. Kemudian android bermanik rubi itu mengambil susu bagiannya kemudian menghabiskannya dalam dua kali teguk. Setelah menaruh gelasnya kembali, ia kembali berbaring dan menutupi sekujur tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Oy, Konoha, sudah pagi. Kenapa tidur lagi?" tanya Shintarou sambil meneguk susunya.

"Dingin." Jawab Konoha singkat.

Shintarou menggumamkan sebuah "oh" pelan. Ia pernah dengar dari Hibiya kalau Konoha pernah tidur selama 14 jam sehari, hingga terkadang Hibiya menganggapnya sudah mati.

"Hei, kau... apa kau marah?" Shintarou berkata pelan. Pertanyaan itu sudah menghantui pikirannya sejak beberapa menit lalu.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Konoha.

Shintarou merasa agak panik. Diamnya Konoha ia anggap sebagai "ya".

Dengan agak terburu-buru, ia meminum susunya. Nyaris tersedak. Kemudian berhenti setelah setengah gelas dan menghabiskan rotinya, lalu menelan sisa susunya lagi. Setelah selesai, ia bingung harus melakukan apa agar Konoha berhenti merajuk.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Konoha mengeluarkan suara terkejut ketika Shintarou melepas selimut yang ia kenakan secara kasar dan memeluknya dari belakang. Pelukan Shintarou hampir sama eratnya dengan pelukan Konoha tadi. Lelaki berambut gelap itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Konoha, napasnya balik menggelitik sang android.

"Nah, masih dingin kah?" Shintarou berkata dengan nada menggoda, membuat wajah Konoha merona. Konoha menaruh tangannya di atas Shintarou, menggenggamnya dengan perlahan.

"Mmh.." dia menggumam pelan.

Mereka tetap dalam posisi itu selama beberapa saat. Membiarkan suara yang terdengar oleh telinga mereka hanya bunyi hujan yang tidak terlihat akan reda dalam waktu dekat. Hujan begini memang lebih enak menghangatkan diri di rumah, terlebih bila ditemani oleh seorang kekasih.

"Shintarou."

"Hm?"

"Ayo ke taman rekreasi yang kemarin itu lagi."

Shintarou mematung. Kunjungan keduanya ke taman rekreasi itu tidak lebih baik dari kunjungan pertama. Ia muntah ketika turun dari _roller coaster_ dan terus memeluk Konoha saat memasuki rumah hantu. Pada akhirnya ia tidak menaiki wahana apa pun lagi setelah itu.

"Eh... kenapa—"

"Tapi hanya berdua saja."

Shintarou diam. Dia tidak tahu dengan Konoha, tapi wajahnya terasa menghangat.

"Maksudmu, kau mau kita kencan?"

"Ah, y-ya... k-kencan itu... kalau tidak salah Ene bilang namanya kencan..." Konoha tergagap, pasti ia pun gugup.

"Baiklah... uh, boleh saja. Kapan?" tanya Shintarou. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Kalau Shintarou maunya kapan?"

"Besok ya? Kalau cuacanya tidak buruk. Ayo lakukan secepatnya... kita kan belum k-kencan..."

"Iya..."

Shintarou merasa ialah kekasih terburuk di dunia. Dia sudah nyaris sebulan berpacaran dengan Konoha, namun mereka belum kencan sekali pun. Biasanya sih karena Shintarou tidak pernah punya cukup uang untuk mengajak Konoha berkencan. Bahkan barang-barang canggih di kamarnya itu pun ada karena dibelikan oleh Ibunya dan Momo. Kemungkinan besar Shintarou pun akan meminjam uang pada Momo untuk membeli tiket ke taman rekreasi besok.

"_Tidak berpikir untuk bekerja?"_

Perkataan Momo beberapa saat lalu menghantam dirinya lagi. Dia mendesah kesal sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Konoha kembali.

"Shintarou? Kau tak apa-apa?" kata Konoha, rupanya ia menyadari kalau Shintarou mendadak kesal.

"Ah, tidak kok..." Shintarou menyeringai, tentu saja ia tidak akan memberitahukan apa yang ada di pikirannya pada Konoha. "Konoha... um, itu... kalau mau, kau bisa tinggal di sini, kau tahu. Aku akan bicara dengan Ibuku tentang itu."

"Eh? Tinggal di sini? Tapi kan tidak ada kamar lagi?"

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu tidur di ranjang yang terpisah dariku?"

Shintarou yakin wajah Konoha pun sama merahnya dengan dirinya. Namun ia sama sekali tak mengira ketika Konoha membalikkan badan secara mendadak dan balik memeluknya erat-erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Shintarou.

"A-aku mau..." katanya pelan.

Saat itulah Shintarou tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Ia menyentuh wajah Konoha dan mendongakkannya, membuat pandangan mereka bertemu. Namun itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik, karena Shintarou segera menutup jarak di antara wajah mereka.

Bibir Konoha terasa hangat walaupun udara di sekitar mereka dingin. Kehangatan yang juga menjalari bibir Shintarou, membuatnya mengulum bibir sang kekasih lebih lama dari yang ia rencanakan. Tadinya Shintarou hanya akan mencium Konoha secara sekilas, namun ciuman itu perlahan melibatkan lidah juga.

Ketika Shintarou melepas ciumannya, sebuah benang saliva tipis menghubungkan mulut mereka.

Wajah Konoha makin memerah dan Shintarou tak kuasa untuk tidak menariknya ke sebuah pelukan erat lagi. Lelaki berambut gelap itu memeluk pinggang kekasihnya dengan erat, dan Konoha membalas dengan mengalungkan tangan di lehernya.

"Kupikir aku akan melamarmu secepatnya." Shintarou setengah menceracau.

"Melamar? Apa itu?"

Rupanya masih banyak yang perlu Konoha ketahui tentang hubungan antara dua insan yang dipaut cinta.

.

.

"Tinggal bersama?"

Suara Momo meninggi ketika mendengar perkataan kakaknya. Shintarou menyeringai lebar.

"Iya. Tak apa kan?"

Konoha sudah tertidur pulas malam itu, beberapa jam setelah hujan akhirnya berhenti. Mereka sudah makan malam barusan, dan Shintarou sudah mengajak Ibunya bicara saat membantunya untuk memasak makan malam itu. Ibunya mengiakan permintaan Shintarou dengan cepat, terlihat senang anaknya sudah berhubungan secara serius dengan seseorang. Ibunya tidak mempermasalahkan gender sih, dan Shintarou merasa sangat beruntung karenanya. Momo baru pulang ketika mereka baru mulai makan. Kemungkinan besar ia disibukkan oleh kegiatannya sebagai idol.

Kini Shintarou dan adik tunggalnya itu sedang nonton TV bersama, menghabiskan waktu. Shintarou belum mengantuk dan tidak ingin mengganggu Konoha dengan suara-suara dari komputernya, jadi ia ke bawah saja. Lagipula ia ingin memperdengarkan rencananya pada Momo, sekaligus menyindir adiknya yang hingga kini masih single itu.

"Kau yakin, _Onii-chan_? Kau kan masih pengangguran juga. Dan bukankah lebih baik jika kau membeli rumah untukmu dan Konoha-_san_? Oh ya, kau kan belum bekerja."

Perkataan Momo menohok batin Shintarou secara menyakitkan.

"Ya- yah... Ibu tidak masalah dengan itu kok! Dan lagipula ini hanya untuk sementara. Aku akan segera mencari pekerjaan dan hidup berdua dengan Konoha! Mungkin menikah dan mengadopsi beberapa anak—"

"Pernikahan sesama jenis kan belum diperbolehkan di Jepang."

Untuk kedua kalinya Shintarou merasa batinnya tertohok oleh perkataan sang adik.

Momo nyengir ketika melihat tampang murung kakaknya. Ia menepuk bahu Shintarou dengan agak keras sambil tertawa kecil. "Hehe, tapi bagus sih, _Onii-chan_. Kau mulai semangat lagi! Aku harus berterimakasih pada Konoha-_san_ karena sudah membuatmu seperti ini! Semangat ya buat nyari kerjanya!"

Shintarou tersenyum tipis, walaupun bahunya terasa sakit karena sudah ditepuk (tepukan itu lebih tepat disebut hantaman walaupun Shintarou tidak mengatakannya) oleh Momo. "Ya, makasih deh."

Di kamar Shintarou, Konoha yang tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua kakak beradik itu masih terlelap, namun, bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum bahagia yang sangat manis.

~FIN~

A / N :

Syukurlah chapter ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya...

Saya selalu membayangkan betapa manisnya jika Konoha merajuk pada Shintarou dan saat Momo menggoda kakaknya soal hubungan mereka. Dan serius, saya sangat ingin membuat fanfic di mana mereka sudah menikah dan memiliki beberapa anak... akh! Udah mau meleleh sendiri ngebayanginnya...

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca hingga sejauh ini! Kritik sarannya ditunggu! .w. /

_Mata mite ne_~


End file.
